


Please Don't Drive Me Blind

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Someone whom he thought was a friend was someone who he couldn't really trust at all.Just some sad non-con, angst smut.
Relationships: Brian Molko/Alex Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Please Don't Drive Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the band, this is a work of fiction. Don't sue, thanks!
> 
> This was written all the way back in 2006, was a challenge on an old Placebo site. Brick Shithouse maybe??  
> Anyway, I miss Alex Lee, he was great in the live band, haha.  
> Found this on a USB.

Mascara dripped down his face, chipped painted black nails clawing at the wall with every blow to his little body. One smack after another, Brian Molko felt frozen in time- almost as if this wasn't real. But it was. 

“Please!” he screamed, but Alex ignored it. Slapping him hard across his pretty face, like it was a punishment for opening his mouth. Brian never thought for a moment that this loving, gentle man that he asked to join the live-band would turn into a monster. This wasn't the same man he knew. “Alex, PLEASE! Stop it!” Tears plastered his face, he hated seeming weak, but his blue-green eyes told a different story. 

“Your mouth is good for singing and sucking dick you fucking whore. SHUTUP!” his voiced echoed and Brian's eyes widened in fear as he tried to scramble off the floor. But, Alex pushed him back down. The singer's head was spinning as he tried to stop his gag reflex from kicking in when he heard Alex inzip his pants and pull out his erection. Forcing it into his mouth. 

His salty penis hit the back of his throat and he coughed. Brian tried to pull away from him, bur Alex grabbed him by his hair. “Stop PLEASE!” he cried painfully as the larger man slapped him again, causing a red mark to stain his pretty pale skin. He had lost all the patience he had in one night, almost lifting the man off the ground by his black hair- Brian thanking himself it wasn't longer to make the task easier for the bastard. 

“Fine, you don't want to suck me off....,” he snorted. Brian closed his eyes, having a hard time believing this was the same guy the band knew and loved. In almost an instant, the singer regretted going against his wishes as he was thrown harder against the floor, parts of his body bruising, joints stiff from the rough treatment. 

Alex pulled his belt out of his already unzipped pants, it swiftly flying out of the loops with one hand like some hick about to beat his child. Brian not giving up yet, fueled by pure anger, got up quickly. Head pounding, he got as far as two steps before he felt Alex grab him and pull him back. 

“STEF!” screamed Brian, knowing he wasn't there anyway. It echoed eerily in the living room. Alex had had enough and punched him, sending the smaller man to the floor with a bloody nose. He thought the red liquid running down his face mixed nicely with the running mascara. Smiling, he took the belt and wrapped it around Brian's wrists behind his back- making sure the leather was nice and tight to resist any kind of struggle. 

“Stef isn't here, Brian. Either is Steve. No one is here to save you, you nancy bitch. And I'm goingto put you in your place. Someone should have done it a while ago.” 

“I-,” Brian started, wanting to reason with him, his only and last defence, but Alex cut him off. 

“You think you're so fucking perfect. That the world is beneath you. But in fact, you're the one under everything- or should I say 'everyone', you fucking whore.” 

Brian felt himself flinch physically at the larger man's harsh words, at the same time trying to wiggle his hands free from the tight bind. 

Pushed face first into the floor, the singer felt Alex undo his black jeans under him, hearing the zipper click. In moments, he felt the cold air on his bare thighs. Shivers ran up his spine as Alex pulled them off and got to his knees, enjoying the black lace underwear Brian was sporting underneath. 

“How pretty,” Alex commented as he ripped them off easily and without warning. The flowered lace tearing as if it were paper. 

Brian felt completely exposed and bare. He wanted to scream, but feared another blow to the head. Instead he whimpered like a child as he felt the cold air reach him, causing his flaccid penis to twitch. 

Alex smiled, enjoying every minute of this- relishing in the fact that he had such control over him, this small man who thought he was God's gift to men and women. Not quite. He reached in between Brian's legs, grabbing his cock in his fist, pumping the sensitive organ in his hand. 'Poor little Brian' thought Alex. He couldn't do anything but try to will his body not to react to the pleasurable contact. Not being the first time his body had a mind of its own, he felt himself begin to get hard at his minstrations. 

“NO,” cried the singer, as if he was trying to command his body not to listen. 

“See? You always want it, regardless of the circumstances. I told you that you were a whore.” 

“FUCK YOU!” Brian screamed, tired of the physical and mental abuse he was forced to endure. He tried to get up, with hands still tied behind his back, but didn't get far. Alex pushed him back down with one hand. Alex Lee wasn't a very large man, but the average man was larger compared to Brian. 

Alex, in seconds, pushed down his already undone jeans to his knees. Precum already oozing from the tip, he fisted himself for a moment before he spread Brian's leg with his knee, mounting him from behind. Without saying a thing, he entered him swiftly. 

With no lube or preparation, the burning pain was sharp and intense and the singer howled. Crying out at his large cock stretched and invaded his body. Alex gave him only a very short while before he started to thrust in quickly, savoring Brian's heat and enjoying his pleas for himto stop even more. He was surprised at how tight he was after all of Brian's previous partners and grinned to himself. 

Brian yelled out again for him to stop as Alex wrapped his hands around his neck for a moment. A silent warning for him to keep quiet or he would strangle him. “I heard that holding your breathe as you cum makes your orgasm all that more intense, wanna try?” teased Alex, the resonance in his voice sounding evil, scaring Brian to his very core. Instead, he bit his lip, tears falling freely. Crying quietly as Alex fucked him roughly, making sure to avoid any type of contact with the singer's hard cock as it throbbed and weeped against his pale stomach. 

Alex continued to thrust into him forcefully, slamming into the smaller man's heat over and over, forcing Brian to raise himself up on all fours like a dog. Grabbing tightly onto one hip and pushing Brian's head down to the ground, ass raised in the air, Brian had never felt so humiliated. He felt like a bitch in heat with any type of dignity he had left, leaving him at once. 

Brian closed his eyes tight and waited for the warm feeling. The feeling that told him Alex had cum and was finished with him. A few more hard thrusts inside Brian and he came hard, making sure his last pump pushed Brian forward. The extra force to let Brian know he lost. Even though it was obvious who was in control. 

The larger man panted as his seedpoured inside of the singer, long streams filling him. He lingered inside of Brian for a few moments as the last few orgasmic waves hit him, making sure every last bit of his cum made its way inside of Brian's body. Alex pulled up his pants, untying Brian's wrists. 

“You tell Stef, you tell Steve, you tell ANYONE, and I will kill you,” he whispered into Brian's ear, causing him to tremble. 

Without saying anything else,Alex Lee left Brian's flat. All that was left was silence and Brian lying against the floor. He was still painfully hard and hurt for release. In complete disgust of himself, he wrapped his small fist around his aching cock and begand to pump in a quick rhythm. 

His mind raced as he imagined this picture of what he was doing, it made him want to vomit. Trying to get off after being brutally raped. Soon after a few more strokes, he came, his seed spilling over his hand. He continued to cry, blurred vision as he watched his tears hitting the wood floor the same time as streams of his own white seed hit it as well. He sighed at his release, getting little pleasure from his orgasm after the previous events. 

Getting up slowly, a sharp pain jabbed through his body as if someone shoved a knife inside of him. He looked behind and saw a small pool of blood. Putting two fingers between his cheeks to wipe at the liquid, he realized it was not only Alex's semen, but blood as well. 

He stayed on the floor asking himself if he should go to a hospital that would only raise questions fom Stef and Steve or go to sleep. Sleep to try and forget everything. Suddenly the urge to vomit became a necessity as he scrambled to get up to run to the bathroom before he emptied the contents from his stomach onto his floor. 

He winced in pain with each step, crying out to the silence of his flat as he made it closer to the bathroom. Head in the toilet, bleeding and bruised, Brian Molko had never felt more broken. 


End file.
